


been to the mountaintop

by andorgyny



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rogue One Spoilers, feelings feelings feelings, seriously don't read until you've seen the film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andorgyny/pseuds/andorgyny
Summary: MAJOR spoilers for Rogue One. I'm not kidding.





	

Her hand is rough and callused. He stares at the thin fair skin, at the bones, the veins that pump life through her body. He's known her for a week, maybe less--time means nothing now, anyway. He wishes he'd known her always. Brave Jyn, with her sharp green eyes that watch him now.

She's _so_ lovely.

She's worth all of the fighting, all the grief and loss and the loneliness, the sacrifice. This moment is worth it all. Her hand tightens in his. Her palm is warm against his. 

"Papa always said that nothing really ends. Matter is neither created nor destroyed."

He nods. "We become stardust."

He rips his gaze from her to glance at the quaking horizon as it gains speed. The air heats up.

"When we get off of this rock," she says, pausing as the water starts to draw back. "Let's get married."

Cassian looks back at her, and she is smiling. He pulls her into his arms.

"Mrs. Jyn Andor," he says above the roar of the rushing earth. "I like the sound of that."

"Good."

And it is.

**Author's Note:**

> All the sadface emojis.


End file.
